The Unfulfilled Life of a Woman Scorned
by Lady Eliza
Summary: One-shot of “the Debutante and Escort” story arc. How does the woman scorned feel about the one and only love of her ex-husband’s life? Lindsay Lister-Forrester contemplates a front page news story.


**The Unfulfilled Life of a Woman Scorned**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and its characters do not belong to me, they belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Summary:** One-shot of "the Debutante and Escort" story arc. How does the woman scorned feel about the one and only love of her ex-husband's life? Lindsay Lister-Forrester contemplates a front page news story.

**AN:** Sorry about not updating my other stories. I currently have no time to devote to my stories, but I will during my winter break so look out for updates then. This little one-shot was written several months ago, and I was going to wait to post it but I decided to post it now.

**-GG-**

The life I had imagined since I was a little girl has not turned out to be reality. My vision of married life had been filled with happiness, cozy conversations, and children. When Dean and I had started dating I thought he'd make a great husband who would provide for me, this was an utter lie. He turned out to be a useless, selfish prick, but then again he was still hung up on that snooty pretentious bitch that he'd dated since moving to this hick town.

Rory Gilmore had been a nerd and stuck up when attending Stars Hollow High, or so I've been told. When she went off to private school, she had become so far removed from the goings-on at our local school. Rory was known as the smart girl, therefore I paid no attention to her, she hardly blipped on my radar. I was a cheerleader, I was popular, and people like Rory were lower on the totem pole.

However, before _she_ left the school she took a hot available guy off the market. We all knew Rory didn't belong in Stars Hollow therefore she should've left our men alone, even the new ones. I mean, there were hot rich guys at the private school she attended, why not try for one of them?

Lorelai Gilmore, the mother, is an uppity bitch who had taught her daughter well. The woman got pregnant at sixteen for god sakes! And the father of the child was someone her parents wanted her to marry; hell couldn't she have gotten knocked up by the hired help like other rich folk? That's exactly what the Gilmore's were: rich folk. Lorelai and Rory fell on hard times, by their own choosing I might add, and they're rich now so that's all that matters.

Rory Gilmore thought she was too good for Stars Hollow after she got into Yale, and I was happy to see the back of her. I shouldn't have been lulled into a false sense of security. I didn't give Rory a second thought as Dean and I were preparing for our lives together.

I would later come to regret not thinking about Rory. Finding _the letter_ stuffed in the back pocket of Dean's pants had been a kick in the gut and so very embarrassing. I don't remember the last time I had been so humiliated by anyone. I felt hurt, angry, and pissed all at once. _**How dare they make a fool out of me!**_

A jumble of feelings had run through my head as I read the words that _she_ wrote to_ my husband_. Was I not good enough? I hated being put in a defenceless position, especially where I doubted myself and my relationship with my spouse. Dean was my husband, and we had sworn a vow to have and to hold till death parted us, I couldn't believe he would break a vow so strong for a simple fuck. Maybe it was her fault…I quickly moved on from the denial phase. It takes two to tango.

The Gilmore family would never accept Dean, they saw him as nothing more than an interloper, and he was not good enough for their Rory. They had plans for their precious princess; it had nothing to do with marrying a pauper and ruining their vaunted bloodline. Dean seemed to be under the illusion that having a relationship with Rory would be like it was when they were both sixteen, with no responsibility, and that true love will conquer all, it was all a bunch of bullshit. Rory, though I was loathed to admit it, outclassed Dean and had moved beyond our small town.

I was right in my predictions. Dean dumped Rory after trying to have a relationship and finding out she was not the same Rory Gilmore of old therefore was not the same girl who had rode the bus to Hartford with a book in hand. Everything changes, nothing stays the same.

I lost track of that stupid girl and my cheater of an ex-husband. It was really tough for me after the divorce. My heart had been set on being a housewife, taking care of my husband and kids, and now I had to contemplate employment. My family and the Forrester's worked out a way to dissolve the marriage and separate their assets, since Dean and I had no money and our parents had bought us everything. It was better this way for all those involved, and all the blame could be put on the shoulders of one idiot woman.

I was fortunate to get a job at Mr. Doose's Beauty Shop. The town was always a beehive of gossip and Rory Gilmore was a revered Goddess, but the townsfolk were always polite enough to never talk about _her_ in my hearing distance. I lived with two girlfriends, renting a house nearby the folks, and being independent and self-sufficient. I had no idea what I was going to do next but I was settled working at the beauty shop and having fun with friends. I started dating again but the sting of being cheated on still made it hard to trust men or begin a serious relationship.

Reading the newspaper was not something I did but when the name 'Gilmore' as the headline caught my eye at the newsstand I had decided to buy it on impulse. Let's just say I was curious.

**-GG-**

_**A Distinguished Union **_

_**By Rita Koppel-Smith**_

_**October 31****st****, 2010**_

_Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Straubert Hayden are proud to announce the engagement of their daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, to Mr. Logan Leveret Huntzberger, son of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchum Endicott Huntzberger of Beacon Hills._

_The two prominent families are throwing a joint engagement party at the Hartford Country Club. Ruth Ginsburg, distant cousin of Miss Gilmore-Hayden, sends her warmest wishes to her dear cousin on her impending marriage. _

_The families have given millions to charity and are generous alumni to Yale University, where both Mr. Huntzberger and Miss Gilmore-Hayden recently attended classes and got reacquainted after many years on different continents. Mrs. Joshua Elliot Greenspan and the Right Honourable Finnegan Churchill Rothschild will be standing up for the happy couple._

_The wedding is to take place on the Huntzberger property in Cape Cod and rumours have surfaced of the President attending in honour of his Attorney-General, Christopher Hayden, father of the bride._

_This reporter can't wait to dish the details on the Wedding of the century. This is a union of power houses and it will be exciting to see who attends and those left off the guest list. _

**-GG-**

It didn't register that my hands were shaking until the offending paper with the horrible article was thrown as far as possible. I had to calm down.

How dare that home wreaker get a happily ever after, while I, Lindsay was living a half-life. Why did _she_ get the prince while I had to kiss frogs in hopes of finding my knight errant? Why couldn't that bitch allow me to keep Dean? I had been happy with my marriage and my husband until Rory Gilmore had taken that away without a second thought to the consequences. I didn't know if I could trust another man after being hurt and disgraced. How dare _she_ come out of the mess smelling of roses instead of the rotten taint to humanity that she was? Was I the only one who saw _that woman_ for who she really was? She was an adulterer and a liar.

It wasn't fair that Rory Gilmore would have everything she ever wanted, and yet I had the one thing that I cherished above all others taken away from me. Life wasn't fair to me, what had I done to be treated in this manner? I was clever, not clever like smart girls but clever nonetheless, and all I had wanted in life was a comfortable home and some children. Was that a horrible thing to ask?

Looking at the cover of the newspaper with the happy couple, I could see how the Gilmore family would be happy with the match. The Huntzbergers were from money and Rory belonged to money. The intended groom was a prince of the highest calibre. A newspaper baron was no laughing matter, and the bloodline was the icing on the cake for Mrs. Emily Gilmore. Why did Rory Gilmore have all the luck?

Walking carefully to my coffee table, where the offending paper had landed, I stared at the picture of Rory and the prince. It was like a train wreck, I couldn't help not looking. I gazed my fill for several minutes, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but there wasn't. I took a deep breath, took the paper off the coffee table, and ripped it into tiny little pieces and threw it like confetti into the trash. I had no reason to think of Rory Gilmore ever again.

Rory lives in an ivory tower and peasants like me never come into her peripheral vision. In her selfishness, Rory probably never thinks of the marriage she ruined when she slept with a married man. I have to live with the penalty of one self-centred girl's action, while she enjoys the pampered life of a princess. This is the unfulfilled life of a woman scorned. Its lonely, and its disappointed dreams.

**Please Review**


End file.
